


海棠无香

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 非典型花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 当史蒂夫罗杰斯爱上了冬日战士，一场本以为会无疾而终的暗恋，两个人的找寻与归宿……





	1. Chapter 1

海棠暗恋去了，它怕人闻出心事，所以舍去了香。

*

发现史蒂夫的不对劲只是一瞬间的事情。这天复仇者们正好一起出任务回来，还在直升机返程的途中做一个简单的任务总结，和往常一样，史蒂夫正在他们众人面前说着这次任务的完成情况以及要回神盾局报告的注意事项，只见他们一向坚决又果断的队长突然之间面露难色，然后他难受地用手抓住了自己的喉咙，咳嗽起来，把自己弄得满脸通红，他的喉咙像是被火灼烧一般的疼痛，“史蒂夫？你怎么了？”娜塔莎第一个上前去帮他拍拍背，试图缓解他的咳嗽，他摇摇头，示意他们不用担心，但不一会儿他就开始感觉到恶心，想要去呕吐，于是他赶忙推开了娜塔莎，就在下一秒，一朵小小的白色海棠花从他的嘴里吐了出来，众人的眼神齐刷刷地落在他手中的花朵上。

“Cap……你什么时候往嘴里含了一朵花？这是什么奇怪的癖好？”托尼似乎有些不敢相信眼前的画面，瞪大了眼睛仿佛在确认眼前的一切都是真实发生的。

“我没有，托尼，我才不会——”话还没说完，史蒂夫又咳嗽了起来，随后，又吐出了一朵，花瓣像雪花一样白净，在史蒂夫战斗时因划破而微微渗着血的手掌心里显得格外刺眼。

一旁的班纳博士推了推自己架在鼻梁上的眼镜，其中一个镜片已经破损了，“我觉得队长应该是得了一种叫花吐症的病。”

“什么！你说什么病？花吐症？这听上去就像神话故事。”

“吾友，话不能这么说，你们中庭人也把我们神域人当神话传说，但我们的确存在于这片浩瀚的宇宙之中。”一旁的索尔反驳了克林特。

“花吐症是怎么形成的？”山姆好奇地问道。

“这个……是一种积郁成疾的病。”班纳说的话似乎还有些保留，娜塔莎狐疑地看了他一眼，但没有戳穿他。

“我们会找出原因的，史蒂夫，就快到了，你再坚持一会儿，还有什么地方不舒服吗？”

“没关系，除了喉咙不舒服，没什么大事。”史蒂夫沙哑着声音小声说道。

他们一回到神盾局就把史蒂夫弄进了医院，负责史蒂夫的医治工作的是乔安娜医生，她是一位带着黑框眼镜的中年女士，笑起来眼角堆出几丝皱纹，为人和蔼。在史蒂夫描述完自己的症状之后她并没有急着给史蒂夫做什么扫描也没有要求史蒂夫张开嘴检查喉咙，而是问了他几个看起来无关痛痒的问题。

“你有暗恋的人吗，罗杰斯队长？”

“抱歉，女士，我想我——”史蒂夫有些一头雾水，乔安娜医生又说道：“你不用告诉我那个人是谁，你只要回答是或者不是？还是说，你自己都不清楚自己爱上了一个人？”她微微眯起的眼睛在黑框里打量着史蒂夫，仿佛想要一窥史蒂夫的小秘密。

“是的，我是喜欢着某个人，很久很久了。”史蒂夫轻轻叹了一口气，说道。

“这就是了，罗杰斯队长，这世界上也没有第二种会吐花的病症了，我只能给你开一些能够缓解你吐花时喉咙疼痛的药，但这种病症唯一的解药只有来自被暗恋者全心全意的爱和回应，它是一种心理现象所产生的疾病，全球的病例都很少，因为只有很少数人会爱一个人爱的如此之深以至于相思成病。”她推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，在病历本上写了些什么东西，大概是那些并没有什么实际作用的药方。

“医生，请问如果没有解药会有什么后果？”史蒂夫冷静地询问道。

“你会痛苦地死去，会咳嗽的越来越频繁，到后期会咳出血，你会变得有抗药性，到时候没有任何一种药能缓解你的疼痛。它就像是一种神奇的魔法，准确的说，爱是魔法，爱能让人痛苦，让人快乐，让人上瘾，爱能引人坠入地狱，也能让人从苦难中解脱。”

拿到药的时候，因为超级血清的作用，医生最后还嘱咐了他要按照四倍的量去服用。史蒂夫回到家时巴基刚洗完澡从浴室走出来，他穿着白色的浴袍，在看到史蒂夫进门的瞬间就立马奔到他面前将他从头到尾打量了一番，除了嘴角有一处淤青，制服有点破损之外，史蒂夫觉得自己看起来绝对不像重伤，当然，他的不治之症不能算在里面。

“我没受伤，巴基，放心吧。”看到巴基紧皱的眉头慢慢放松下来，史蒂夫给了他一个大大的笑脸。

“嗯，去过医院了。”巴基用小小的声音说了一句，像是在自言自语。

“咦，你怎么知道。”

“你身上有点消毒水的味道。”巴基说完就转身走向了沙发，十分自在地拿起桌子上刚开封不久的奶油味薯片一边吃了起来一边看着电视节目。

史蒂夫有些迷恋地注视着他，忽然又在心里默默想到，可能他没有多长时间来欣赏这样放松的巴基了。巴基还在恢复期，在苏瑞的帮助下他解除了洗脑词，恢复了一小部分的记忆，剩下大部分记忆的恢复还需要时间，毕竟他的洗脑次数太多，脑部损伤太严重，如果一次性恢复全部记忆会让他受不了，除了记忆，在九头蛇当了七十多年的人形兵器，被遗忘的那部分人类情感也需要时间慢慢找回，于是史蒂夫便把巴基带回了神盾局，目前巴基主要是在神盾局帮忙训练特工，他们在布鲁克林买了一间公寓，就像小时候那样，他和巴基生活在同一个屋檐下，慢慢找回生活的滋味，他原本以为经过这么多年的分别与磨难，命运总算让他赢了一次，结果到头来，他们俩就好像上辈子亏欠上帝太多了，这辈子所有的苦难都汇成他们之间永远跨不过去的一湍急流，中间的独木桥一次次被冲垮，他们一次次抓住彼此的手，一个人或者另一个人又一次次掉进湍急的流水中，被时光带走，不着痕迹。

他静静放下自己的盾牌，又把藏在自己制服里的药塞在卧室不起眼的角落，用画本挡着。在浴室的时候，他又开始了一阵咳嗽，吐出的花朵被他冲进了马桶，他有些绝望地掐住了自己的脖子，喉咙里仿佛在燃烧，就好像他对巴基抱有的七十年冰冷海水也浇不灭的如火一般炙热的感情，那感情将他烫伤，终将燃尽他的生命。

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫？”巴基有些急切地叫着史蒂夫，一边敲了敲浴室的门，这让史蒂夫从自己的情绪中回过神来。“你在咳嗽，你怎么了？你还好吗？”他听见巴基不安的声音。

“我没事，刚刚想到今天的任务有点走神了，呛到了水。”史蒂夫沙哑着声音回应道。

“是吗？你确定你没事？”

他居然忘了巴基也跟他一样固执。

“我百分之百没问题。”

“你别逞强。”

“我发誓我没有。”

听到外面不再有回应，史蒂夫知道巴基又去看电视了。他现在开始担忧起怎样才能瞒住巴基了，毕竟他完全不想跟巴基解释这个奇怪的病，再说了，这个怎么可能瞒的下去。

史蒂夫没有像往常一样和巴基道晚安，淋浴之后他立刻逃回了自己的卧室，他翻出医生给的药片，把那东西硬吞了下去，然后把自己重重地摔进了不怎么软的床垫里，心里一片乱如麻，羞愧、无奈、担忧、渴望……众多情绪一并出现在了他那可怜的脑袋里。

门外，巴基的手轻轻碰到史蒂夫的房门，不知道是否该敲门，他看出史蒂夫有心事，但他不明白史蒂夫为何不愿意告诉自己，或许是史蒂夫觉得自己的脑子还没好，又帮不上什么忙吧。这样思考着，他最终放开了手，轻声说了一句：“晚安，史蒂夫。”

巴基的声音从门外传来，史蒂夫一个激灵从床上坐了起来，他急忙回应：“晚安，巴基，早点睡。”说完，他觉得自己又要发作了，于是一头扎进被子里，试图掩盖住自己咳嗽的声音。

夜晚，依然有三三两两过路的车辆，引擎的声音，亮起的车灯打亮房间里的天花板，平常并不引人注意的这些小小的声音和光亮今天却让史蒂夫翻来覆去难以忍受。

邻居家失恋的小女孩用电脑放着一首格外忧伤的音乐，隐隐约约史蒂夫还能听见女孩哭泣的声音。

Goodbye, my almost lover，

再见了，我无缘的爱人，

Goodbye, my hopeless dream，

再见了，我无望的梦想，

I'm trying not to think about you，

我试着不再想你，

Can't you just let me be?

请让我独自离去，

So long, my luckless romance，

再见了我不幸的爱，

My back is turned on you，

我将转身离去。 [i]

[i] A Fine Frenzy《Almost Lover》


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫睡着的时候已经是凌晨四点，七点的闹钟并没有将他闹醒，在铃声响到第二次时睡眼惺忪的巴基才从床上爬起来悄悄摸进了史蒂夫的房间，并关上了闹钟，这挺不寻常的，史蒂夫从来都是要去早起晨跑的，巴基望着侧卧在床上睡着了也眉头紧皱的金发男人，心里莫名其妙泛起一阵伤感。太阳已经探出了半个头，他轻轻拉上卧室里的窗帘，过于明亮的光线被遮挡住，房间里顿时昏暗了不少。不知不觉，他坐到了史蒂夫的床边，呆呆地看着他，右手就快要情不自禁抹平金发男人紧皱的眉头。

史蒂夫手机上突然弹出一条短信，是备注为乔安娜医生的人发来的：罗杰斯队长，去追求那个人吧，我相信你会战胜花吐症，以及，记得按时吃药，那会缓解你的不适。

巴基本无意去看史蒂夫的私人短信，但“花吐症”和“吃药”这两个字眼他没办法完全忽视。

走出房门的时候，巴基果然看见了门边书柜上放着的一瓶药，用素描本半遮掩着，很显然藏东西的主人太过于漫不经心了。巴基向神盾局请了假，他带上鸭舌帽和手套，打算出门一趟给史蒂夫和自己买两份早餐，他一边在路上走着，一边在谷歌上搜索“花吐症”这三个字。

史蒂夫在一阵咳嗽中醒来，尽管他尽快的捂住了自己的嘴，花瓣还是掉落在了枕头上，一眼瞥见手机上的时钟显示，他才意识到自己睡过头了，忘了和山姆一起晨跑。

巴基回来的时候正好撞见史蒂夫在吞药片，他似乎并未料到巴基会在这个时候出现在家里。

“巴基，你今天不去神盾局？”他慌里慌张地问道。

“我请假了。”巴基关上门，放下手里买好的东西，这时，史蒂夫不合时宜地咳嗽起来，花朵止不住地从他的嘴里冒出来，掉了一地。巴基似乎是有点被吓到了，不顾被自己碰倒的水杯，他迅速上前查看史蒂夫的情况，强壮的男人咳得缩成了一团。玻璃水杯滚落到地上，发出一声清脆的声响，摔了个粉碎。

“水……水，你需要水……杯子……”巴基自言自语道，站起身转向橱柜拿了另一个马克杯，倒了一杯水来到史蒂夫跟前。

“谢谢你，巴克……”史蒂夫接过巴基手上的水杯，喝了下去。

“你暗恋的人是谁？”巴基开口询问道，“是莎伦卡特吗？我帮你把她找过来，让她爱上你。”

“What？”史蒂夫完全在状况之外，有些哭笑不得。

“我知道你得了花吐症！你还想瞒着我吗！史蒂夫，找她，让她治好你。”巴基的眼眶有点微红，声音有些颤抖，他是真的着急了，他完全明白这个病可能会让他失去他最在乎的人。

“巴基，爱不是随随便便可以发生在两个人之间的，我和莎伦——”

“不，不是这样的，史蒂夫，你听我说，你这么好，没有人会不爱你的，只要，只要去找她。”

“Bucky，Buck，come on……”史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，摸了摸他那棕色的长发，“别担心我，我好极了，我真的……你陪陪我就行。”他真的有好好思考过该怎么跟巴基说说这个该死的病症，他可以说这病是因为血清的后遗症，但是他却没想过怎样解释他爱的人不是什么莎伦，也不是别的女人，而是他巴基巴恩斯。

*

史蒂夫的病症来势汹汹，四倍血清效果的加持让他的病情发展也比常人快了四倍。到了第三天，史蒂夫再次进了医院，咳出的花瓣被几滴鲜血浸成红色，他知道自己的时间已经不多了。

经常性的咳嗽使他的嗓子严重受损，已经快到失声的地步了。史蒂夫感到很累，恍然间，他觉得自己仿佛回到了战争还未开始之前，布鲁克林的小诊所里，自己病恹恹的躺在病床上，被哮喘折磨的死去活来，巴基在一旁急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，在病房里来回踱步，嘴里还念叨着上帝保佑，尽管他们从不信教。每次上医院都是被巴基逼着来的，这次也不例外，尽管在花吐症上医生也并不能帮上什么忙，所以对于史蒂夫来说他只不过是换了个地方睡觉，他不记得自己是什么时候睡过去的，巴基搬了把椅子坐在他身边，枕着他的手臂，就这么睡了一夜。

娜塔莎走进病房的时候，他向她比了个噤声的手势，不过但凡一点点动静都会惊醒冬日战士，“啊，你醒了，巴克。”史蒂夫有些尴尬地放下自己比手势的手，看了看巴基，又看了看门口的娜塔莎。

娜塔莎意味不明地笑了笑，“我打扰到你们了？”

“并没有，娜塔。”

“你有什么打算吗？”娜塔莎将视线移到了一旁的巴基身上，巴基也直直对上她的视线。

“我——”

“机会就在身边啊，史蒂夫，别忘了还有这么多人都需要你。”她没让史蒂夫有插话的机会，“詹姆斯，你会帮史蒂夫的，对吗？”

“我？”巴基歪了歪脑袋，他很清楚娜塔莎话里有话，但他不是很能够理解娜塔莎到底想暗示他什么。

“娜塔莎！”史蒂夫对娜塔莎话里有话的暗示有一些不太高兴，娜塔莎当然会知道他的钟情对象，也当然猜到了他打算自己承受这一切。他可是黑寡妇，是个出色的特工。

“我当然相信你，cap，没有什么事是你做不到的。”娜塔莎终于把视线转了过来，她的眼眶有点泛着泪光，“你会好起来的，对吗？你得答应我们，你会好好的。”

“娜塔……”这个平日里犀利又刚强的红发特工偶尔还真是让史蒂夫一阵心软。

在史蒂夫罗杰斯的一生里他从未如此对一件事抱有惶恐和不安，他也从未有过这样的打算，对一向喜欢和女孩子们在一起的挚友表明自己的心意，他的字典里通常没有“不可能”这三个字，他凭借着自己那股子对正义的冲劲，一次又一次打破了许多不可能，但只有这一件事他从未想过可能性，总是巴基，一直都是巴基，成为了他生命中的所有例外。

“我——”话未说完，他再次咳嗽起来，点缀着红色的白花瓣落到了床边巴基的机械臂上，他低下头看过去，正好望进了巴基那双清澈的蓝眼睛里。史蒂夫的心里住着的那头小鹿似乎再也忍不住的开始到处乱撞，“抱歉，我……”

“不，这没什么……”巴基的声音很轻，他将花瓣握在了手心里。

娜塔莎悄无声息的离开了，阳光透进了窗户给毫无生气的病房抹上了一层金色。

“巴基，我们回去吧。”

“好的，史蒂夫，我会照顾好你的。”

时光似乎又回到了上个世纪三十年代的布鲁克林小诊所，高个子的棕发男孩说：“Punk，我们可以回家啦，巴基哥哥会看着你的！”

巴基替史蒂夫办理了出院手续，他们骑着哈雷摩托回家，史蒂夫坐在后面，这还是头一回，以前通常是史蒂夫载着巴基，因为巴基说自己喜欢吹着风放空头脑，什么都不想，而史蒂夫载着他会让他很放松，他不用担心史蒂夫会载着他去什么奇怪的地方。

“坐好了？”

“没问题。”史蒂夫双手轻轻扶住巴基的腰，“这样可以吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。巴基微微点了点头。

医院被他们迅速甩在了身后，两个人飞驰在布鲁克林的街道上，转过头便可瞧见横跨纽约东河的布鲁克林大桥，史蒂夫手掌心传来的温度提醒着他巴基实实在在的存在着，而不是他生了病眼前出现的幻觉，在最熟悉的故乡，最熟悉最挚爱的人也在身旁，这一次，他找不到放手的理由了。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫的情况并不太好，原本一向明朗又精神的美国队长的脸一天比一天更苍白，他经常做的事就是躺在沙发上，枕着巴基的腿，和他聊起一些新世纪里有意思的种种趣事，巴基会温柔地轻抚他的金发，史蒂夫时不时地会想，就这么直到生命的最后一刻也实在不错。

“你和那个山姆第一次去跑步的时候他居然没跑断气？这实在不科学。”巴基微微翘起了嘴角，全身都很放松，壁炉里的火光照亮他的脸庞，因为房间里很暖和从而双颊泛起一丝浅浅的粉红，加上一双带着好奇和欢乐的蓝眼睛，显得有一点孩子气。

“如果你愿意的话，你下次也可以跟我们一起去跑步。”史蒂夫笑着。

“这个嘛，看心情，你总得体验体验睡懒觉的感觉。”巴基用了一个小小的玩笑话掩饰了过去，他通常起晚的原因其实是有时会整夜整夜的做噩梦，而快天亮的时候才能睡过去。

“你说的也对，但是我睡了七十年了实在是睡够了。”

史蒂夫说着，将视线从巴基的脸上挪开，他们沉默了一小会儿，直到史蒂夫再次开口：“巴基……其实……”

“嗯？”巴基依旧低头看着他，静静等着他把话说完。然而史蒂夫便转过头咳嗽了起来，巴基反应很及时地将垃圾桶捞到了他面前，一朵朵小小的海棠花掉了进去。“这可真够糟糕的。”史蒂夫有些自嘲地说道。

“巴基，今天晚上，睡在我房间好吗？就像小时候一样，我很需要你。”他的喉咙疼痛万分以至于他几乎是声嘶力竭说出这句话的。

巴基内心是拒绝的，因为他的睡眠很不好，他会困扰史蒂夫，而史蒂夫看起来完全无法应付一个做噩梦的冬日战士，但他该怎样拒绝，难道要让史蒂夫失望吗？他可做不到这一点，“我……不知道，史蒂夫……这可能不太好，我的意思是，我睡得不太好……”

眼看着史蒂夫连苦笑都要迅速冷却下来，“当然，如果你习惯一个人睡得话，这当然可以，只要你觉得——”

“不是！我是说我会打扰你，你不会打扰我。”巴基在他完全曲解了他的意思之前打断了他。

史蒂夫黯淡下去的目光又迅速燃起了希望，“你在我身边我会感觉更好。”

就像小时候那样，布鲁克林的冬天下起了鹅毛大雪，窗外是白茫茫的一片，萨拉夜里在医院值班，留下他体弱多病的孩子独自在家，史蒂夫用棉被把自己包的严严实实，也没法阻止冷空气像银针一样刺进他单薄的身躯里，昏暗的房间里没有壁炉，冻得发红的两只小手从被子里伸出来执着地在素描本上一笔一笔勾勒出一个笑容明亮的小男孩的模样。房子的门突然被大力地推开，几片雪花被带进了门，到来的巴基搓搓手又抱抱胳膊，嘴里嘟囔着“这天真是冷得要命。”呆了几秒钟的史蒂夫迅速反应过来把画本合上塞到了床垫低下。

“史蒂夫！我来陪你啦，你还好吗？是不是很冷？”笑眯眯的男孩兴奋地朝他的好友走了过来，“放心吧，小史蒂薇，我不会让你冻坏的，我可是个行走的大火球哈哈。”说完，他毫不客气地脱下鞋和外套钻进了史蒂夫的大棉被，暖洋洋的胸膛让小小的史蒂夫红了脸，“白痴，我不需要你这么做，巴基，我不会冻死的。”

“诶，你小子，这臭脾气。”巴基一个魔爪就伸向了史蒂夫的脑袋，将他柔软的头发一阵蹂躏。

史蒂夫躺在靠墙的一侧，巴基在外侧，即便是大号的单人床其实也很难容下两个超级士兵，巴基几次要求打地铺睡在史蒂夫的房间里，但史蒂夫固执的不让巴基这么做，否则他也要跟着巴基打地铺。两个人肩膀抵着肩膀挤在一起，并不是很舒适，但史蒂夫看起来却很高兴，他们关了灯，闭上双眼，史蒂夫的手背轻轻贴着巴基的小臂，他们近可以听到彼此的呼吸声，“还记得我们小时候经常一起睡吗？”史蒂夫在黑暗中说道。

“我……不太记得了。”巴基有些没底气地答道，史蒂夫似乎并没有失落，“那个时候啊，冬天特别冷的时候，你怕我冻着，所以会来和我一起睡觉，你身上总是很暖和，谢谢你，巴基，我想，没有你，我可能会熬不过冬季。”他自嘲般的笑了笑，“晚安，巴克。”

神奇的是，巴基担心的事并没有发生，这个晚上他睡得比过去几十年的任何一天都要安稳，没有噩梦，没有尖叫，醒来的第一眼看到的是侧着身体手撑着脑袋，盯着自己看的史蒂夫，“早，巴克。”

巴基揉了揉眼睛，也回了一句早安，史蒂夫笑得眯起了眼睛，长长的睫毛一颤一颤的，他可真好看，巴基在心里默默想到。

史蒂夫的状态比之前几天要好了很多，虽然还是会时不时出现吐花的症状，在史蒂夫的提议下，巴基第一次和他一起去晨跑，他们遇见了山姆。

“队长，巴恩斯，头一回见到你们俩都来晨跑。”山姆停在他们面前，喘着粗气，站在他身旁的穿着一身运动服的黑发女士倒是引起了史蒂夫的注意，“这位是？”

“杰西卡，我的女朋友。”山姆有些得意地牵起了杰西卡的手，然后转而向她介绍史蒂夫和巴基：“他是史蒂夫罗杰斯，美国队长，旁边这位英俊的长发帅哥是史蒂夫的巴基，詹姆斯巴恩斯。”

“很高兴认识你们，山姆经常提到你们，今天总算见面了。”

巴基给了山姆一个不算友好的眼神，但转向杰西卡的时候还是露出了绅士的微笑。

“恭喜你，山姆。”史蒂夫拍了拍山姆的肩膀。

“现在我可不接受你的on your left了。”山姆大笑着说道。山姆和杰西卡陪着他和巴基跑了几圈，然后四个人一起去吃了早餐。

上班的高峰期早餐店满满都是人，人们匆匆地排队打包，提着早餐就要赶着去上班，他们几个人就坐在一旁的餐桌边慢慢等待他们的食物。史蒂夫中途花吐症发作，在巴基担忧的目光注视下独自去了洗手间。

“史蒂夫现在怎么样了？”山姆一脸严肃地问道。

巴基摇了摇头，叹了口气，他对着窗外愣了一会儿，看见一对恋人坐在路边的长凳上，头与头靠在一起，两个人有说有笑，男人吃东西时不小心把沙拉酱糊在了鼻子上，女人大笑起来，用自己的手擦了擦男人的鼻子，他们对视，然后接吻，再自然不过的一件事情，相爱的人彼此关心，彼此靠近，彼此照顾。

“山姆，什么是爱？怎样去爱一个人呢？”

山姆似乎被巴基突如其来的严肃惊到，一时竟然没反应过来。他沉默了一小会儿，心里在思考着如何回答。

“你看，巴基。”半晌，山姆望向了正在收银台排队点单的杰西卡，对方也感受到了他的目光，向他招了招手，并回以甜美的微笑，“爱就是当我看见她时，激动，不安，欣喜的心情占据心头，当我沉浸在她的笑容里时，我就知道即使背叛整个世界也要守护她，粉身碎骨也不会后悔。”

巴基看着山姆沉浸在幸福里的样子，似乎明白了什么，接着，山姆又说：“巴基，既然你也抱有和他一样的感情，就去回应他，不要怀疑你自己，爱不需要什么技术证明，爱是一个人发自内心的情感，你明白我的意思吗？”

巴基点了点头，说道：“谢谢你，山姆。”

“这没什么，你第一次对我说谢谢，可真是见了鬼了巴恩斯。”严肃过后，山姆又开启了他的幽默模式。

“得寸进尺了啊鸟人，翅膀痒痒了？”巴基立马把脸绷住，但在看到回来的史蒂夫之后又换上了一副忧郁王子的表情，山姆在一旁翻了个白眼。

回到家淋浴之后，巴基独自坐在沙发上走神，他有一点忐忑，又有一些激动。

“巴基？怎么了？你不舒服吗？”史蒂夫用毛巾一边擦着湿漉漉的金发，一边朝巴基走过来。

巴基做了个深呼吸，“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得我想试一试，我不知道行不行，但是我觉得我可能……”

史蒂夫仿佛猜到了巴基的下一步动作，于是在巴基突然站起来莽莽撞撞的亲吻上他的嘴唇时他稳稳地抱住了巴基。巴基有些过于着急了，于是史蒂夫轻轻抚摸他的背部，嘴唇夺过主动权，慢慢引导着巴基放松下来，他的舌头灵活地撬开巴基的双唇，在他的唇齿之间疯狂的探索着，仿佛想要如此获得巴基的所有，巴基的一切心思。深吻过后，他们恋恋不舍地轻啄对方的嘴角、下巴，亲昵地好像他们是一对相濡以沫许久的恋人。

两个人还来不及回过神来就一同咳嗽了起来，随后两人一起吐出了海棠花，他们对视着，然后一起笑了。

“我爱你，巴基。”

“我也是，史蒂夫。”巴基微微仰起头，半张着嘴唇，史蒂夫领会了他的意思，将自己的嘴唇再次贴了上去。

海棠花瓣落在了地上，风从未关紧的窗户中吹进房间，将它们吹散到了房间的角落里，不知房间的主人是否还会想起它们，不过这无关紧要了，他们再也不会被相思之苦所困扰了。

END


End file.
